Come Back to Me
by A Rare Sight
Summary: Takes place before Discords Reign of Chaos., A Young Discord and Celestia try to balance an Forbidden Relationship while dealing with the havoc of life., As a growing jealousy within Luna will push Discord to attempting the unthinkable., Love sometimes is never enough. Celesticord Fic.
1. Chapter 1 Chaos Time Story

_**A/N: Hello sorry for the lack of updates though had this idea bugging me for a while so decided to write it lol.**_

_**My main Fics will continue this week.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this my take on a true romance fic.**_

_**Not much action this fic will be around the Princesses and Discord.**_

_**I think you all will like this or I at least hope you will.**_

* * *

" Daddy? " A spunky but soft voice spoke within the dark abyss as all around was nothing but shades of grey and darkness thick like a blanket covering all guarding against the light of the world.

" Yes dear? " The calm manic voice of Discord spoke up from within the shadows as suddenly dark red eyes glowed behind a young mare with a violet coat and multicolored mane like fiery coals.

The mare known as Screwball wore a small propeller hat atop her head her eyes strained to focus within the darkness it was here she felt normal, it was here her mind didn't run wild with thoughts of chaos and havoc.

She felt safe here in the darkness with the one male she knew her heart belonged to her father Discord.

" Have you ever fell in love? " Screwball asked curling up in a small ball within the darkness as a shadowy arm slowly wrapped around her lifting her up gently as the shadows faded she could feel her daddy holding her in his arms.

" Now why are you thinking such silly thoughts like that? " Discord chuckled his dark red eyes gazing into her own as she shrugged softly her eyes staring back innocently.

" Because Daddy tonight I want to hear a romantic story." Screwball smiled giggling softly she knew her meetings with her father in this realm of chaos was limited it took a lot of chaotic magic to enter this beautiful realm of darkness.

" Awww. But dear I had a story filled with horror ready for you tonight." Discord spoke as he carried his daughter over to a large black throne tangled vines covered in thorns cascading over it before sitting atop it.

" But Daddy please for me." Screwball cuddled against her father's body sighing softly her ear against his chest listening to the chaotic drumming of his heart.

" Hmmm. For you my dear anything." Discord slowly ran his clawed hand through the young mares mane gently brushing a few strands of hair away from her eyes.

" Thank you Daddy." Screwball smiled eyes sparkling like jewels in the darkness as her father held her close the story ready to begin one which would not be a simple tale but a tangled mess of chaos.

" Well my dear in the beginning there was a beautiful Alicorn known as Celestia." Discord spoke his voice trailing off into the abyss once more.

* * *

Celestia stood outside her balcony the cool wind blowing against her mane as eyes stared off into the night sky. thoughts of her sister thick on her mind the last few days they had fought more than usual.

Luna thought their subjects favored the day over the night and simply rued the darkness if so then in turn hated her for brining it to them day after day cloaking all in its' hollow heart.

She tried to explain to her both Light and Dark pushed on forever that neither could exist without the other., that within light is the dark and even within the strongest shadows a spark of light existed as well.

Perhaps she was still too young to understand she could only pray that her sister's heart was strong enough to resist the temptation of the wickedness that lived in all worlds.

" You seem troubled." A sarcastic voice spoke aloud from above her as she gazed up to see Discord himself floating above grinning like a hyena.

" Well. we can't all be care free such as you." Celestia spoke her voice trailing off as she gazed back out towards the night sky once more.

" Ouch. and here I was genuinely worried about you. " Discord landed softly behind her with a thud as he wrapped his arm around her backside gently leaning in from behind.

" You know you can tell me anything right?, I can place all jokes on hold." Discord whispered into her ear softly sending a small chill down her backside before she could feel his lips atop the nape of her neck kissing gently down the collar bone.

Her body shivered from his touch it was warm yet enough to send her into chills, indeed he was the god of chaos how else could he give her such a swirl of emotions within her soul.

" It's Luna I fear I might be losing her., not now nor tomorrow but soon." Celestia sighed sadly as a clawed hand gently held her chin lifting her muzzle up to stare into dark red eyes.

" My dear Celestia you are a wonderful teacher and sibling. your sister will not forsake you she'd be a fool to." Discord spoke as the Alicorn softly cuddled against his chest allowing him to hug her tightly holding her close.

" You speak such comforting words to ease my fearful mind but. " Celestia trailed off once more as she gently pushed away from his embrace a blush across her cheeks.

" But what my love? " Discord asked with a crooked smile as the Alicorn simply took a deep breath collecting her words.

" My subjects depend upon me to keep them safe., I've been given word that a local village to the south had been destroyed last week one of the villages I gave you permission to spread your chaos. " Celestia spoke wincing softly as she turned away from him slowly knowing her words would stab at him like a blade.

" You think I destroyed that village? " Discord spoke as he gazed down visibly hurt.

" Did you?, please don't lie to me. " Celestia turned back to Discord hooves trembling as she gazed deeply into his eyes.

" I promise you I had nothing to do with the matter., Sure I spread a little chaos here and there but you know better than I Equestria is filled with many dark forces. " Discord spoke his words ringing true within her ears as he floated over to her once more.

" I wish to belive you speak the truth., My heart believes yet my mind does not. " Celestia slowly gazed down to the balcony floor before she felt herself lifted slightly off the ground and taken inside her lavish room.

" The Heart doesn't lie my dear belive it., I would never lie to you or hurt you in any way. " Discord placed her upon her bed as he leaned in pressing his lips against her own both delving into a passionate embrace.

" I do., I do." Celestia whimpered between their kiss as she gazed deeply into his eyes before placing her lips against his own again pulling her body closer to his feeling safe within his grasp.

Discord smiled as he wrapped around his princess coiling around her like a serpent keeping her pressed against his body as both slowly fell upon her silken sheets caught up within the passion of the night.

His claws traveled down her backside gently as his eyes drank in her elegant form like fresh water from the most beautiful of springs., she was his prize one he would treasure forever.

As both allowed the night to take them neither noticed a small crack within the door a light blue hue gazing towards them in silence watching as The Princess of Light allowed Chaos to caresses and take her in the darkness.

Luna walked away from the door., her own soul burning within with anger how could her sister be laying with a known enemy to the kingdom it sickened her to her very core.

She knew her sister was slipping and this was the proof she needed to help her take back the Kingdom that had for too long slept in the Bliss of ignorance blinded by a faulty sun.

A light she would put an end to., one way or another.

* * *

_**A/N: Here is chapter one.**_

_**This fic will be Mid-sized I think maybe a little over 10 chapters.**_

_**Tell me what you all think if you read it.**_

_**R&amp;R it helps a lot.**_

_**Chapter 2 will be up later or tomorrow depending on how I feel., I've wrote some of chapter two already though need to re-read it and fix on it etc.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Love., IRD.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfast with Royalty

_**A/N: Chapter two is up I knew I could get it ready for the night.**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews of the first chapter I'm glad your enjoying this tale.**_

_**Have a lovely evening and keep safe.**_

* * *

Celestia cooed softly as she cuddled close to her love atop the large lavish bed the sheets were thrown about at the bedside as both held each other in a loving embrace.

" It's almost time for the sun to rise." Celestia yawned softly her ears folding back slightly as Discord placed his hand atop her cheek leaning in to kiss her soft lips once more.

" Mmmm. Just a bit longer please." Discord smirked after breaking the kiss before the mare sighed softly eyes filled with a glossy gaze as he knew she felt the same passion he did.

" Only a few more." Celestia giggled as she playfully scrunched up her muzzle giving a playful rub against his own nothing she cherished more than their passion was the way he embraced her afterwards.

Discord chuckled as he nodded snapping his fingers a flawless Lilac Amethyst appearing in his claws it sparkled brightly in the room even with the lack of light.

" It's beautiful." Celestia spoke in barely a whisper her eyes locked on the precious gemstone as her love chuckled lightly at her side.

" Not as beautiful as you my dear., I forged this gem myself out of purse chaos energy it will always shine not matter how dark the world will become and I want you to have it." Discord spoke in a serious tone eyes locked on her own.

" Discord." Celestia tried to speak as he leaned in running his spare paw gently through her lovely mane lifting the stone above them as he gave her another kiss nibbling her lower lip gently.

A flash echoed around them as the gem suddenly appeared engraved into her Royal Crown on her vanity across from them gleaming brightly.

" Thank you I will treasure it I promise. " Celestia placed her hooves in his claw as small tears formed in her eyes her heart filling with the warmth of love that made her tremble.

Each shared a loving gaze knowing their time for the night had passed as Celestia slowly got out of the bed softly shaking off her coat and fixing her mane. The day was ready to begin and her light had to guide the way.

Trotting softly to her vanity she used her powers to nestle the crown softly atop her head the gem glistening even brighter before she turned back to Discord who was now on the balcony ready for his escape.

After sharing a smile they each went their separate way's., The day ahead holding many challenges.

* * *

Celestia galloped towards the Royal Dining room to meet with her sister after raising the sun. they would share a breakfast and discuss the problem's of the day and how they could solve them to better guide their subjects'.

The door opened widely as Celestia galloped in smiling sweetly to the guard's who kneeled respectfully and exited the room knowing the Princesses enjoyed privacy.

" Ah. You're awake at last sister." Luna spoke in her usual elegant tone as she flaunted a hoof towards Celestia eyes rolling a bit.

" Lovely to see you too sister." Celestia spoke in a calm collected manner as she pulled up a chair sitting across from Luna in silence levitating a small bowel of oats to herself ready to eat.

" I'm surprised you slept well last evening the storms were raging wildly." Luna spoke in an icy tone as Celestia slowly nibbled upon some oats from her bowel rising a brow softly.

" Oh. Well I must've slept through them my sister." Celestia replied as Luna scoffed aloud gently shaking her head side to side gently.

" You must've been out cold then the storm was quite Chaotic." Luna emphasised the last word as Celestia batted long lashes to her sister in silence.

" Hmmm. Yes are there any troubles' that need our immediate attention for today? " Celestia changed topics' with ease as Luna took a bite from a floating apple at her side.

" Oh I see you've already forgotten about the attack on True-Springs. " Luna spoke as her gaze burned into her sisters' own.

" Ah yes True-Springs I shall make my way there today and offer my goodwill to the ponies and give aid through our guards." Celestia blushed softly as she felt bad she let the troubles' of her subject's slip her mind if only for a second.

" No sister I think I should handle True-Springs our subjects' need to know their Princess of the Night will aid them when the Sun simply places them in the shade." Luna flipped her mane across her shoulder in a proper manner.

" Luna. I have not forsaken my subjects' nor will I ever. " Celestia narrowed her hues to her little sister who simply leaned in across the table eyes digging deeply into her soul.

" Then my sister you surely would not forsake I?, and allow any harm to befall me by welcoming in trouble? " Luna spoke her words' icy and shrill like a cold wind as Celestia took a small breath collecting her thoughts'.

" No I would never. " Celestia spoke her soul heavy with guilt as her little sister narrowed her eyes in a sad tone gazing down slightly before sliding back into her seat.

" Your words' are Sweet but why then do I sense a Bitter taste? " Luna spoke in barely a whisper as she stood up from her seat mane flowing back elegantly.

Celestia wanted to bear her heart to her sister yet feared that in her spite for herself she would overly judge her and the situation perhaps even drag it out into a avalanche of woe's for the kingdom.

Staying silent she watched her sister slowly walk out of the room the doors opening widely for her as she vanished from view., Celestia folded her ears back softly in sadness knowing her secret could not stay that for long.

* * *

Luna galloped down the Royal Hall seething in a hidden anger. how dare her sister lie straight to her face like that as if she could do no wrong yet whenever she made a small mistake it was followed by lecture after lecture.

Luna growled under her breath as she used her powers' to push open the large door's leading out to the large garden and stables' within the palace grounds.

Ignoring the beauty of nature around her she made her way directly to the stables. where many a Royal Pegasi waited strapped to the Royal Carriage ready for departure to anywhere in Equestria.

" Good Morning Princess where to? " The lead Pegasus spoke in a stern but regal tone his green eyes locking onto his Princesses own.

" To True-Springs now! " Luna snapped in a cold tone as the guards' straightened their poses swiftly the sharp edge in her voice warning them she was in a bad mood and that they should play it safe for now.

As Luna took her seat within the carriage her mind raced with what to do about her sister she had crossed the line they each swore to protect if she could lay with the enemy and have no remorse then what else would she be capable of.

Narrowing blue hues softly she lifted a hoof high in the air the guards' gazing to her with their sole attention.

" Gather the Elite Guard's as well have them search the land for the Monster of Equestria known as Discord. I want him found within the week! " Luna snapped as the guard's at the stable door nodded before galloping off swiftly.

The hunt had begun and she would not rest till Discord was banished from this land once and for all.

* * *

Celestia watched from the large window in the Royal Court as the carriage lifted high into the sky flying off into the distance towards True-Springs. Even from afar she could feel her sisters' rage burning like a wildfire.

Placing a slender hoof across her chest she spoke a silent prayer to her love for her light to guide him to safety in the darkening times., she feared that soon all would come to a head and she would have to choose between her two loves.

But how could she?

Her heart would surely break if she had to lose either of them.

_" Light guide those I love to your eternal glow._

_Show them the peace that one day will grow._

_Take from them any hate or sorrow._

_And allow my prayer to protect them till the morrow. "_

Celestia slowly bowed her head in sadness in the court her words' echoing in the distance of her heart.

Pain would follow.

That was for certain.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow so don't worry about when it will continue.**_

_**I also will be continuing Reese Pieces Tomorrow and try to update TLF.**_

_**Thank you all again and please R&amp;R.**_

_**Love., IRD. **_


End file.
